


Slow Going

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: F/F, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: The Domain of Sloth is slow going and tiring for Tamaki





	Slow Going

**Author's Note:**

> It's femslash February so I thought I'd write at least a small thing for it. Maybe more later this month if I can get words to work with me!
> 
> Anyway, I've been stuck on the Domain of Sloth with Reiko FOREVER bc I'm too tired to deal with it and that served as decent inspo for a lil fic.

The Domain of Sloth was getting on Tamaki’s nerves. That strange man had somehow changed all of the demons to Dark-types, making it impossible to even recruit any for fusion fodder; Reiko seemed to be thinking about things other than their goal thanks to how long it was taking; and there was only so much digging she could do for others without her hands hurting.

“Ugh…” She threw herself down, pulling her knees up to her face. “I’m so tired…”

“We have to keep moving, Tamaki.” Reiko sat next to her, a frown on her face. “I know this isn’t exactly the most exciting, but… We need to get to Ideo.”

“I know, I know.” She sighed, looking over at Reiko. “Can we just take a break, though? Just a few seconds?”

“...We should go to the school if we want to take a break.” She took Tamaki by the hand and pulled her to her feet. “Come on, let’s go.”

Tamaki didn’t argue, in fact, she kind of liked holding hands with her. Made her almost forget what situation they were currently in thanks to that pain in the neck Hazama.

Soon enough, they were back in the school, sitting down inside the music room, where Tamaki had first run into Reiko. She let her head hit against the wall, a sigh escaping her as she closed her eyes, hand still being held. This was nice, she could get used to this.

“Thanks, Reiko. If you hadn’t dragged me out of there I might’ve just sat around until a demon came and attacked me.” She let out a laugh, letting her head rest against Reiko’s shoulder. “I wonder if a new guardian would make my hands feel better.”

“You shouldn’t think about dying just because your hands hurt!” Reiko’s tone was one of scolding, but she softened again quickly enough. “Some rest should do just fine until you need a new guardian, anyway.”

“I guess you’re right…” Tamaki let out a sigh, letting her eyes open again to look up at Reiko. “Can we stay like this for a while, then? I know you want to find Hazama as quickly as possible, but…”

Reiko smiled at her. “...A few more minutes shouldn’t hurt.”

She grinned up at Reiko, nuzzling her cheek. “Thanks, Reiko. I promise we’ll find him before too long!”

Reiko pulled herself away, cheeks red. “A-ah, yeah… Thank you, Tamaki.”


End file.
